


I don't blame you, for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, idiots who can't communicate their feelings with one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trixie was about to say hi when Shea cut her off. “Uh, I dont want to alarm you Trix but, apparently Katya’s back.”After a year and a half of not even interacting with each other, ex-best friends Katya and Trixie are seat mates and get to know each other all over again. Shit happens.(This is what happens when two idiots can’t admit the fact that they miss each other and (fail to) convince everyone that they’re okay.)





	I don't blame you, for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so bear with me, not beta’d and I swear to god this isn’t a reference to Trixie’s “I Know You All Over Again”
> 
> Also, this might be different from how a typical hs au is bc how my school works is kinda different than u.s. schools. Cliche as fuck and probably ooc but y’know. whatever.
> 
> (Y'all can talk about about this fic/talk about drag race in general on @/atomicblondewig on tumblr!! I'd love to hear about headcanons, your fav fics, etc.)

Trixie didn’t expect her first day being a Senior to be _this_ eventful.

 

From her freshman to sophomore year, Trixie always felt nervous when it was the first day of school. The constant need to make a good impression both to her teachers and students made her hyperaware of everything she said when it was time to do icebreakers for the class. It was hard not be the stereotypical Scared Freshman, with her braces, her still-prominent midwestern accent, and her obsession with Dolly Parton. Add to the fact that she was a new student; a recent transfer from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. But now, as a senior, she felt that it was a little unnecessary. Almost everyone knew each other by junior year, she didn’t think it was really important to say 3 things about herself in front of the class anymore. And plus, almost everyone in her year knew her. Whether it was through her Theater Club, through social media, or simply because they  _knew her_ , Trixie can admit she's pretty high up in the popularity scale.

 

But right now, she was in her first class, 5 minutes early. She sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._

 

She looks up from her desk and as students pile in, she sees Shea Couleè, one of her closest friends, go inside the classroom in a hurry and sit behind her. God, at least she _knows_ somebody now.

 

Trixie was about to say hi when Shea cut her off. “Uh, I dont want to alarm you Trix but, apparently Katya’s back.”

 

 

She absentmindedly doodled on the margins of her planner, tuning out the voice of the teacher discussing the syllabus.

 

Trixie hasn’t been paying attention for the past three or so classes.

 

She tried not to think about it. Katya’s back. _Katya’s back._ Fuck. After disappearing for a _goddamn year_ because she won a competition to go to a school in god-knows-where, she suddenly comes back? She hasn’t heard her name since junior year, and she hasn’t talked to her since mid-sophomore year. Why the fuck did she decide to come back now? Why the fuck was she suddenly nervous? _And why the fuck did she suddenly care?_ It wasn't like they even knew each other anymore.

 

She doesn’t know what to do with this information.

 Trixie was, to put it lightly, kind-of, maybe, _freaking the fuck out_. For someone who loves talking to people and thrives on attention, she's almost dreading having to interact with Katya again. A million questions are going through her head. Oh god, what if she became a bitch? (Not likely.) What if she embarrassed herself in front of Katya? (Likely, goddamnit.) What if Trixie was a bitch? (Kind of likely.) And,

 

What if Katya forgot about her? (Really, _really_ fucking likely.)

 

 Just as she thought she was having an early midlife crisis, the bell suddenly rang, jolting her out of her thoughts.

 

“Thank fucking _god._ ” She muttered to herself, grabbing her bag. Deliberately ignoring both the rush of the students leaving the classroom for lunch and Shea’s stare.

 

She sees Shea keeping up with her pace just as she exits the room, “You better tell me how did you know about this or I’m gonna have a brain aneurysm.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Damn,_ Katya’s back? I’m surprised Trix hasn’t died of a stroke yet.” Kim says after taking a bite out of her lunch, holding back a grin.

 

“Oh please, I’m surprised her brain hasn’t melted from all the worrying that she’s doing. And it’s over _Katya._ ” Pearl says with a laugh.

 

“Can both of you _stop,_ ” Trixie groaned, putting her face in her hands, willing the ground to just _take her_. “It’s not even that big of a deal.”

 

Shea raised her eyebrow. “Yea, sure, Miss You-Better-Tell-Me-More-About-This-Or-I’m-Gonna-Have-A-Brain-Aneurysm. It’s definitely not that big of a deal.”

 (When it was time for lunch, she had practically sprinted over to where Kim and Pearl where eating, pulling Shea down to sit with her so fast she almost missed the bench of the lunch table. After knowing through Sasha Velour (Trixie didn’t miss Shea’s blush, or Kim’s smirk) that Katya was due to come back to school tomorrow, an icy feeling began to set in her stomach. Again.)

 

“Girl,” Shea says after Kim and Pearls laughter has died down, “what are you gonna do now?”

 

“What am I gonna do about _what._ “ Trivia deadpanned. Shea rolled her eyes.

 

“Bitch, you know what I’m talking about! What are you gonna do now that Katya’s back?”

 

Oh. That.

 

Now, if Trixie was honest with herself, she would've said that she’d try to patch things up with Katya again. I mean, it was the logical thing to do, try to become friends again with your ex-best friend whom you haven't talked to in almost two years. But, if Trixie was being _completely_ honest with herself,

 

“I don’t know, okay?” Trixie muttered, poking at her lunch rather than looking at Shea. “I don’t even know if I want to talk to her.”

 

Scratch that, Trixie doesn’t even know if she _can_ talk to her. And it was the truth. Trixie doesn’t exactly know what would be the right thing to do now that Katya’s back. Should she reconcile with her? Try and catch up? Become friends (jesus _fuck)_ again? They had been best friends for a long time, but they’d also been strangers just as long, too. She knows herself well enough to say that reconciling with her ex-best friend after not talking to each other for over a year and a half isn’t the easiest thing.

Pearl and Shea looked at each other, not sure how to reply to what Trixie said. Kim sighed, she can practically hear Shea say "Oh _g_ _irl,"_ in her head.

 

“Trix,” She puts her lunch down, “At least say hi if you see her tomorrow, yeah? We can always just talk about this after school, if you want.”

 

“Why are we even talking about  _this_ ,” Trixie whines.

 

Pearl stares at her incredulously, as if the answer’s not obvious. “Because it’s _Katya.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be just the first chapter for a while bc I still want to flesh out the au as much as possible. But hope y'all liked this!


End file.
